I wish
by UneLore
Summary: Sasuke have return to Konoha after killing Orochimaru, Kabuto and finally Itachi.But the reason he came back, didn’t really take Sasukes return the way the raven had hoped. SASUNARU
1. I wish

Okay I am back with something really different, a Naruto story. It's a SasuNaru story. Sorry to all off you who actually read my other story, I haven't had any inspiration for it :'( But anyhow hope you enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto (but if I did there would be a lot of yaoi) nor do I own the lyrics, I wish - Hillary Duff

Sasuke have returned to Konoha after killing Orochimaru, Kabuto and finally Itachi, he was not welcomed with open arms, but he was accepted as a villager of Konoha and he even became a member in ANBU. But the reason he came back, didn't really take Sasukes return the way the raven had hoped. But then again, he had left without even saying goodbye, then he tried to kill him and when the blond had tried to get him to come back he had just laughed and almost killed him again.

**"I Wish"**

"Naruto he's back!" Naruto looked at Sakura in the doorway in to his apartment. "Sasuke is back in Konoha." Naruto dropped the ramen bowl as it landed it crashed with cracks flying all over the floor. "Naruto I'm not joking, he's back. He is really back." Naruto couldn't stop staring.

"Yea dobe I'm back." He flinched at the familiar but almost forgotten voice.

_Everyday it's getting worse not better,  
Maybe we should sit and finally talk.  
Cuz where were at it's hard to measure,  
When I'm standin in front of a wall, yeah_

Naruto didn't really realize when it started, but tears were filling his eyes.

"Hey, Naruto please say something." Naruto flinched again and stared right in those onyx eyes of his former teammate and first love.

_You wanna know why I look sad and lonely.  
You wanna know why I can barely talk, well  
It's not your fault so let me say I'm sorry,  
For makin you the reason for my fall._

Sasuke took a few steps and was now standing right in front of the now crying blond.

"Please Naruto, say something anything." Pale skinned arms was about to embrace the other boy, when the tanned boy took a step back at the action and with a confused look he stared at Sasuke.

_I wish that I could be like I was before.  
I was ridin high but now I'm feelin so low.  
I wish that you could make my world feel better,  
And take away the hurt so I won't be so far gone (yeah)_

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked and stepped closer once again, making the blond retreat against the wall.

_I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish  
I wish, I wish, I wish_

Naruto started shaking his head. "No, no"

_You always hurt the people closest to ya,  
Guess I blamed you for everything wrong.  
And I don't know why it's so hard to tell ya,  
I guess that's why I'm writing you this song! Yeah_

"Why?" The blond whispered.

"Naruto?"

"Why did you come back?"

_You wanna know why I look sad and lonely.  
You wanna know why I can barely talk, well,  
It's not your fault so let me say I'm sorry,  
For makin you the reason for my fall_

The question took the raven with a bit of surprise. _Why I came back?_

"I came back for you."

"Why?"

"Isn't that-"

"Why, Sasuke? Why did you come back?"

_I wish that I could be like I was before.  
I was ridin high but now I'm feelin so low.  
I wish that you could make my world feel better,  
And take away the hurt so I won't be so far gone. (Yeah)_

"Because I love you, Naruto."

_I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish  
I wish, I wish, I wish_

"Why would you say that?"

_I wish that I could be like I was before.  
I was ridin high but now I'm feelin so low.  
I wish that you could make my world feel better,  
And take away the hurt so I won't be so far gone_.

"Because I do! I really do Naruto. I always have!" Blue tear filled eyes met onyx caring big one.

_I wish that I could be like I was before.  
I was ridin high but now I'm feelin so low.  
I wish that you could make my world feel better,  
And take away the hurt so I won't be so far gone. (Yeah)_

"Why did you leave me Sasuke? If you loved me?"

_I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish  
I wish, I wish, I wish, (yeah)  
I wish, I wish, I wish, I wish  
I wish, I wish, I wish_

**A/N:** A cookie for your review smiles would like to hear what you think, what was bad/good? Criticism is welcome Always trying to be better


	2. In Pieces

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, what fun it would be if one did, I don't own the lyrics either In Pieces - Linkin Park

This is the the second chapter of my story with Naruto and Sasuke. Even thou I didn't really plan on doing this a multi-chapter one but hey now it's done. Hope you'll like it. And wanna know what I would like? Some reviews smile Please let me know if you like or if there is something you don't like, criticism is welcome.

Well on with the story

* * *

Chapter two 

**In Pieces**

"_Why did you leave me Sasuke? If you loved me?"_

Those words hurt him more than anything else could have. He looked at him, blue eyes met onyx eyes; _Do he really hate me?_

_Telling me to go,  
But hands beg me to stay.  
Your lips say that you love,  
Your eyes say that you hate._

"I was stupid. I was blinded by my hate for my brother…" The blond didn't say anything just stood there, with his back against the wall. "Please, Naruto say something." The blond stopped staring in the other boy's eyes, just to gaze out the window.

_There's truth in your lies,  
Doubt in your faith.  
What you build you lay to waste.  
There's truth in your lies,  
Doubt in your faith.  
All I've got is what you didn't take._

"Naruto?" Sasuke tried once again to approach Naruto, but stopped when Naruto spoke.

"You know I loved you, ne?" The blond didn't even look at the other boy when he spoke. "But what you did…"

"I know what I did, but-"

"Do you?" This time he looked at the raven, no longer crying.

_So I, I won't be the one,  
Be the one to leave this,  
In pieces.  
And you, you will be alone,  
Alone with all your secrets,  
And regrets.  
Don't lie.  
_

Sasuke looked at the blond again, _what did he mean by that?_

"I knew you were a bastard, but I still loved you." _Why is he using past tense?_ "I knew very well that I would have to wait for you to avenge your brother. But for you to leave…and then tell me what we had was nothing, more or less. Telling me that whatever I felt for you was unnecessary, that to have me follow you was meaningless. That I was nothing to you."

_You promised me the sky,  
Then tossed me like a stone.  
You wrap me in your arms,  
And chill me to the bone.  
_

Sasuke couldn't bear hearing this; _this was not how it was suppose to be when I returned_. As if reading Sasukes mind Naruto continued. "You really thought I would just open my arms and welcome you home? Kiss you and say 'I love you'. And _you_ called me naïve."

_There's truth in your lies,  
Doubt in your faith.  
All I've got is what you didn't take._

"Many things happened after you left, even more things happened during my time searching for you." This time it was Sasuke who looked confused. "Did you know that every time I got close and then pushed away, again, pieces of me died? Did you know how useless I felt most of the time? How-"

_So I, I won't be the one,  
Be the one to leave this,  
In pieces.  
And you, you will be alone,  
Alone with all your secrets,  
And regrets.  
Don't lie._

"Please Naruto…stop this."

"Stop what, Sasuke? Whatever I am doing right now is nothing compared to what you did."

_So I, I won't be the one,  
Be the one to leave this,  
In pieces.  
And you, you will be alone,  
Alone with all your secrets,  
And regrets.  
Don't lie._


	3. What hurts the most

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto - but it wouldn't be Naruto if I did. Nor do I own the lyrics, hell then I would be rich, What hurts the most - Rascal Flatts  
**

Okay here is the third chapter, I had big problems with this. I couldn't decide on which song to use so I ended up writing three different chapters for the third chapter. Well at the end I used things from all three of them to this.

**Hope you'll enjoy**

* * *

Chapter three 

**What hurts the most**

"_Stop what Sasuke? Whatever I am doing right now is nothing compared to what you did."_  
Sasuke stared at Naruto, _Did I really hurt him that much?_  
"I stopped hoping…" Sasuke dropped to the floor, kneeling in front of Naruto.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me  
_

"Naruto I am so sorry, please forgive me. I'll do anything!" Naruto walked past Sasuke to the door. "Please Naruto."  
"Sasuke you're being pathetic, don't you have any pride left in you?" Sasuke didn't leave his place on the floor.  
"Naruto, I know I messed up. I know I don't deserve to be forgiven by you-"  
"Yet here you are; the great Uchiha Sasuke is kneeling in front of me, begging for forgiveness."

_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do  
_

"Is there nothing I can do? Don't you understand how sorry I am? Don't you understand just how much I love you?" This was a bold move and Sasuke knew that but; _I have nothing to lose anymore._  
"Understand? You? Those years away from here did you no good Uchiha." _Please don't go back to that, Naruto please. _"Where's the Sasuke that didn't need anything from anyone and absolutely didn't need love? Huh, where is he?"  
"He's gone. He died years ago."

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken  
_

Now Sasuke rose from his place on the floor. "Naruto, I don't know what I have to do, to make you realize just how much I love you and I don't know how I am going to make you understand but I will."

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
_

"I found someone I love," Sasuke stared at the back of Naruto as Naruto opened the door, "I found someone I was willing to give everything I had to, someone I would do anything for just to make him happy. That was all I wanted, him being happy…"

_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
_

"Do you know what he did? He hurt me, he tossed me away like a used rag, leaving me miserable and in pain-"  
"Naru-"  
"No don't Sasuke. Just don't" Sasuke walked up to Naruto. "No please, don't look at me like that. Just leave will you. I can't handle this right now…"  
Sasuke left the apartment unwillingly, once gone Naruto closed the door, and he leaned against the door slowly dropping to the floor. _Why did he have to come back?_

_  
(Not seeing that loving you)  
That's what I was trying to do_

* * *

_**A/N: I don't know if there will be anymore on this...but if you would like I could continue  
**_**please review 3  
**


	4. Listen to your heart

**Disclaimer:****I don't own Naruto (but hey it's wonderful anyway :p) neither do I own the lyrics Listen to your heart – DHT**

Well since there was a few of you that wanted a continue on the last chapter here it is. I am not that pleased at how it turned out, well a bit pleased otherwise I wouldn't be putting it up here now would I?

**Enjoy ;)**

* * *

Chapter four 

**Listen to your heart**

"Sakura! Please open up!" Naruto was beating at her door. "Please, Sakura…" He fell down on his knees the same second Sakura opened the door.  
"Naruto? What's this? Where's Sasuke?" Naruto looked up at his friend, tears flowing down his cheeks. "Oh my god Naruto! What happened?"  
"H-he said- Sakura I don't know what to do!"  
"What did he say Naru?"

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.  
_

"He said-"Naruto was sobbing so hard, she knelt down to her friend, hugging him. "He said he loved me…" Sakura didn't really believe what she heard. _Sasuke really confessed, oh my._  
"Then why are you here, Naruto?" The sobbing stopped.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  
_

"He left me; he tried to kill me…" Sakura held him tighter.  
"I know Naruto, I know. But you still love him, ne?"

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams.  
_

"I don't know anymore. I did, but now after everything… I don't know.""Naruto, calm down. Let's get inside." She helped her friend inside, helped him to the sofa and brought in some tea. "Here, I just made a pot."  
"Thanks." He had calmed down just a bit.  
"Naruto please tell me what happened." He told her everything they had said to one and another, then he broke down in tears again. "Naruto?"

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye.  
_

"Sakura I don't know what to do… I love him but…"  
"I know, it's difficult. But do you think you love him enough to forgive him?  
"I really don't know… I really don't."

_And there are voices  
that want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
but you can't find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
the beauty that's been  
when love was wilder than the wind._

"Who is the first person you think of when you wake up?  
"Saskue…" Answered Naruto before thinking.  
"And who is the person you think and dream about all the time?"  
"…"  
"He is there, ne? You love him still. Before he did what he did, when he left, when he tried to kill you but didn't, all those times you loved him, ne?"

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do.  
I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

Naruto sniffled and looked at his friend, he did have a crush on her once, but then he had gotten closer to Sasuke. He stilled carried on with his flirting with Sakura, because a guy like Sasuke could never love him, ne? But this night Sasuke had told him wrong, Sasuke had said he loved him. That he had loved him since before he left.

_Listen to your heart,  
_

Then Sakura smiled; "Naruto, you where the first person he asked for. You were all he asked for, when he came back. I saw his face light up once he saw you. I never thought I would say this, but he loves you. And you evidently love him back; otherwise you wouldn't be here, ne? You wouldn't have turned to me for, for permission." Naruto looked surprised at his friend, then he rose from his seat kissed her on the cheek and walked, no he was running out the door.

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

* * *

**A/N:** I guess I have to do at least one more chapter on this one ;) Also I hope you don't kill me for leaving Sasuke out of this chapter. Anyways reviews are welcome, criticism is welcome to, since I want to improve my writing please tell me if something is out of place, grammar errors and so on. 

Love UneLore


	5. I'm the only one

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but that I think you knew already. This song is I'm the only one by Melissa Etheridge, don't own that either.  
**Well guys this is the fifth chapter _omg_ wrote it in the middle of night, well half past two in the morning. Made my dear friend read this, to see if it was any good. He had a few things that he pointed out. And you should thank him for the last sentence _evil smirk_ As always please let me know if there is anything out of place, grammar errors and things like that. I am always trying to improve. Now please enjoy chapter five )

* * *

Chapter five

**I'm the only one**

_Naruto why won't you forgive me? Don't you love me at all?_ Sasuke was walking quickly away from Naruto's apartment. _If I knew you wouldn't forgive me, I don't think I would have come back. Yes I would! I love him! I'll do anything to get him to be mine._

_**Please baby cant you see  
My minds a burnin hell  
I got razors a rippin and tearin and strippin  
My heart apart as well  
Tonight you told me  
That you ache for something new  
And some other woman is lookin like something  
That might be good for you  
**_

Sasuke was now at home, in his training place in the backyard. _Why_- he hits the tree-_won't_- kick-_ you­_- punch-_ love_- another kick-_ me-_ many kicks and punches-_ back?_ He was now breathing heavy. _"I can't handle this right now…" _That was what Naruto had said, and then maybe just maybe he would come around. _Not in the nearest future, when he's pissed he's pissed._ Maybe I should talk to someone…_who? Everyone would agree with Naruto._ Well Sakura didn't, but then again _she did have that crush on me._ God what should I do? _I hate myself for doing that to him._

_**Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
Nothings wrong  
But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
Its only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one  
**_

He started hitting and kicking the tree again. _He HAS to forgive me! I can't live without him anymore. I know he feels the same! He has to!_ Blood was beginning to run down his hands and arms. _He can't love someone else, can he?_ There is no one in Konoha he would fall for or; _that new guy what's-his-name, Sai. He looked a bit like me._ I even heard most of my fan girls started running after him instead. _No he can't love a jerk like that! But then again he did love me…_

_**Please baby cant you see  
I'm trying to explain  
I've been here before and I'm locking the door  
And I'm not going back again  
Her eyes and arms and skin wont make  
It go away  
You'll wake up tomorrow and wrestle the sorrow  
That holds you down today  
**_

Get a grip man, _if I am ever to get him back_. _I need to think of a plan._ What would Naruto like? _Ramen,_ well duh but beside that? _What would make him forgive me?_ He stopped his berserk on the poor tree. _I'll take a shower to clear my head; maybe I can get some great idea when I'm in there._

_**Go on and hold her till the screaming is gone  
Go on believe her when she tells you  
Nothings wrong  
But I'm the only one  
Who'll walk across the fire for you  
I'm the only one  
Who'll drown in my desire for you  
Its only fear that makes you run  
The demons that you're hiding from  
When all your promises are gone  
I'm the only one**_

He left the bathroom in just a towel around his waist. Then the phone rang. _Who would be calling me?_ He lifted the phone; "Uchiha resident."  
"Um, Sasuke-"  
"Naruto?" _Why is he calling me? _I don't care why he is that's the point!  
"Ano, could you come over?" _He asked me what now?_  
"Yes of course I'll be over in no time."  
"Okay, see you soon." –_click_- _Oh my god! Why does he want me to come over? _Sasuke thought as he started out the door, oblivious to the fact that he still only wore the towel around his waist…


	6. Hello

**Disclaimer: You know this by now right? Lyrics used; Hello - Lionel Richie **

You know what guys?? This is the last chapter of this story _sob_ Even thou I never intended it to go this far, as it has. As usual, please let me know if there is something out of place, grammar errors and things like that.  
This chapter dedicated to my friends who support me and my writing and that they don't kill me for making them read my stories over and over.  
Well then on with the story;

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter six 

**Hello**

"Naruto?" Sasuke knocked on Naruto's door. "You called, I am here now."  
"Come in." Naruto smiled at Sasuke, _he must have had rushed out the door without thinking_. "Please sit down."  
"Naruto, why did you call me over? It's not that I don't want to be here. I mean I would do anything to be here but you kicked me out of here not that long ago. I know I said I would do anything to get you to forgive me and I really plan on-" _He is cute when he's nervous_, Naruto thought.

_I've been alone with you inside my mind  
And in my dreams I've kissed your lips a thousand times  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door  
Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
_

"-doing that. But I just haven't really thought of any way yet. And when you called I was surprised, to say the least, but I was happy. You wanted me to come over, that meant you wanted something to do with me-" _People tell me I talk but is there any stop button on him?_ Naruto sat down on the coffee table in front of Sasuke, whom was sitting in the couch. "-at all. I love you above everything. If you want to hit me, hit me if that leads to you forgiving me."

_I can see it in your eyes  
I can see it in your smile  
You're all I've ever wanted, (and) my arms are open wide  
'Cause you know just what to say  
And you know just what to do  
And I want to tell you so much, I love you ...  
_

Naruto tilted his head and looked at Sasuke with a smile. "You can do anything to me if that leads to me getting your forgiveness."  
"Was you always this talkative when you were nervous?" Sasuke blinked at the question.  
"Well I have never been this nervous before, so."

_I long to see the sunlight in your hair  
And tell you time and time again how much I care  
Sometimes I feel my heart will overflow  
Hello, I've just got to let you know_

"I see that." Naruto said, he leaned forward putting his hands on Sasukes thighs. Sasuke blushed, realizing he was only sitting in his towel.  
"Naruto, what are you doing?" Naruto smiled, there faces was now inches apart.  
"Your eyes have gotten darker." Naruto stated gazing in to those dark orbs, Sasuke gulped.  
"You know I could kiss you now."

_'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely, or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying, I love you ..._

"Then why don't you?" Sasukes eyes widened. Naruto leaned in and placed a small kiss upon Sasukes lips. Sasuke blinked a few times before he realized what had happened.  
"You forgive me?" Naruto made a small nod.  
"But we are taking this slow; otherwise I am not forgiving you completely."  
"Whatever you say as long as you forgive me." Sasuke smiled.  
"Would you mind putting some cloths on? It's kinda hard taking it slow, with you wearing this." He hesitated, but pulled a little on the towel, which made Sasuke blush even more. He pulled down Naruto and embraced him, whispering in his ear: "I love you, Naruto."  
"I love you to, Sasuke."

_Hello, is it me you're looking for?  
'Cause I wonder where you are  
And I wonder what you do  
Are you somewhere feeling lonely or is someone loving you?  
Tell me how to win your heart  
For I haven't got a clue  
But let me start by saying ... I love you_

* * *

**A/N: **So what did you think? Good ending? Bad ending? Sorry about not putting any lemons in this story. But I am working on a new story right now, hoping to put it up as soon as posible.  
Over and out ////UneLore 


End file.
